This invention relates to a toothbrush, and in particular to a so-called electric toothbrush of the rotary type.
In general, currently available electro-mechanical toothbrushes are, in effect, conventional toothbrushes mounted to vibrate in handles. When used as directed, such devices are not as effective as conventional hand held and operated toothbrushes. A need exists for an electromechanical (commonly referred to as "electric") toothbrush, the bristles of which perform the vertical reciprocating or up and down brushing action recommended by dentists.
The object of the present invention is to meet the above described need by providing a relatively simple rotary toothbrush, which simulates the up and down or vertical reciprocating action of a conventional manually operated toothbrush.